1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a probe, and more particularly, to a probe which stably transmits a test signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device such as a semiconductor chip or a wafer undergoes a predetermined test to be tested for its quality.
A test socket or a probe card is used to electrically connect a tester testing the quality of a semiconductor device such as a semiconductor chip or a wafer by applying a predetermined test signal, and the semiconductor device.
The test socket or the probe card has a probe provided therein to apply the predetermined test signal to a solder ball of the semiconductor device or a pad.
A first end and a second end of the probe are connected to the semiconductor device and a load board of the tester, respectively, to electrically connect the semiconductor device and the tester.
The probe transmits the test signal (current or voltage) to the semiconductor device, and it is very important to stably transmit the test signal.